


Where There Is Light

by CupidStrikes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya thinks that sleeping with a vocalist is the best decision he has ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There Is Light

Where There Is Light

 

_The greatest words_   
_would still fail me now_   
_I want to be where_   
_I don’t need to hide myself._

 

The first time they have sex Tokiya is quiet, and almost unresponsive, to the point where Otoya wonders if he wants this at all. He refuses to go further until Tokiya gives him some kind of sign. The older boy digs his fingers into his shoulders, and leans forward to hiss “Fuck me.” right into his ear, and Otoya decides that he wants nothing more than to hear filthy words in that deep, and lust-husked voice over and over. The first time is not eloquent. Otoya knows enough to get the job done, but he wants to enjoy this. To drag it out until his new lover cannot stand it. Tokiya is having none of that and grabs at his wrists to direct him. Otoya watches closely, for it also shows him exactly how Tokiya likes it. He's a fast learner, and he has never been more grateful for that than when his stoic partner gasps and _twitches_ when he grabs him just as roughly. Otoya had been concerned that his partner would remain cool and composed for the entire act, and he almost sighs in relief when the first hints of arousal finally become visible. Despite being his pale skin, making Tokiya blush is an achievement in itself.

The Saotome Academy uniforms have high collars, and so Otoya doesn't feel a shred of guilt when he bites Tokiya's neck. He does it gently at first, his teeth only grazing the skin and pulling it tight between them, but he digs them in when Tokiya grunts and twists _towards_ him, not away. Interesting.

“That feel good, Toki?” He nips Tokiya's earlobe, and grins into his dark hair when his breath hitches. He sits back and Tokiya's teeth are chewing his lips ragged. Leaning forward, Otoya pushes his thumb against that slightly swollen lower lip, and tugs it free of those teeth. Pushes further, and slips the pad in to press against Tokiya's tongue.

“The rooms are soundproof.” He's not completely sure, but he's certain he's heard this information in passing, “I want to hear you.” Otoya doesn't know which statement works, but Tokiya gives him the barest of nods, and a low moan when Otoya places his hands back on him.

Now that he has him relaxed, Tokiya is responsive enough and leans slightly into everything Otoya does. He flinches away when his cock is touched for the first time, and Otoya giggles. Neither of them are virgins but it's been long enough that they're both sensitive. Otoya takes full advantage of this: running his guitar-calloused fingers over the soft skin of Tokiya's thighs and grinning when the other boy almost writhes. He digs his fingers into that skin ever so slightly and Tokiya swears under his breath, the one syllable word hitting three different pitches and Otoya thinks that sleeping with a vocalist is the best decision he has ever made. He hadn't touched Tokiya where he wants it since taking his clothes off, and Otoya is waiting for the moment when Tokiya breaks and tell him what he wants. Where to touch him. How he wants it. Otoya does not hope that Tokiya will beg. He knows the other boy's pride won't ever allow that, but he will relish what he does get out of him. He has wanted to hear that perfectly controlled voice all breathy and cracking with need and want since he first heard Tokiya speak.

Otoya is trying to find Tokiya's most sensitive points when he suddenly finds himself on his back. Their positions reversed, Tokiya stares down at him, his lips slowly curling into a smirk. Otoya slowly blinks as he processes the sudden movement, and then swallows, wondering what Tokiya will do with him now. Tokiya reaches down and hooks his fingers under the elastic waistband of Otoya's boxers, tugging them down his hips and tossing them over his shoulder. Otoya stares after them in surprise, and almost misses the near-predatory smile on Tokiya's face as he leans over him. He chuckles a little nervously and reaches up to brush his fingers over the other's cheek, leans up and deeply kisses him. Tokiya kisses like no one else. Otoya had imagined him to be all teeth and demands but his movements would almost seem shy if he weren't so sure of each one. He teases Otoya into responding and then slows the swipes of his tongue for several seconds before doing it again.

Breaking the kiss just a moment later, Tokiya leans back on his heels and shifts down the bed a little. His hand goes out to steady himself on the wall and his palm leaves a thin smear of moisture that catches the light and glimmers once he puts his hand back on the bed. Otoya is still staring at it when he feels something hot and wet flick against the head of his cock. He jumps, and Tokiya's hands grab his thighs to stop him thrashing too much. The git is smirking at him, and Otoya opens his mouth but any words are lost in a gasp when the other man ducks down and takes his shaft into his mouth in one smooth movement. Tokiya keeps his hands there as Otoya swears and shudders beneath him, staying his hands until the other's limbs have ceased twitching. In the brief seconds between this happening and Otoya beginning to whine in impatience, Tokiya swallows around him. Otoya shivers, and sits up, bracing himself on one elbow, threading the fingers of his other hand into Tokiya's dark hair. He gently strokes the soft strands and tightens his hold a little when Tokiya continues. It doesn't get a poor reaction.

Keeping Otoya quiet is difficult at the best of times, and now is no different. He murmurs under his breath as half-lidded red eyes stare at the way Tokiya moves on him. It's mostly gibberish, or at least, Tokiya can't make out more than a few words here and there. Curses, mostly, occasionally part of his name, some praise words here and there. Tokiya is a little proud of himself for reducing him to this, and he leans forward a little more, intent on finishing the job and seeing if he can make Otoya truly incoherent. Otoya pulls harder at his hair, and his other hand cups Tokiya's jaw and pushes gently. His cock slides from Tokiya's mouth, and they both make quiet sounds of disappointment (though Tokiya's sounds more like irritation). The redhead laughs, and gently musses Tokiya's hair with his hand before grasping his shoulder and pushing him onto his back.

“I can't let you have all the fun, can I?” He grins and kisses the other boy deeply, not caring that he can taste his own pre-come in Tokiya's mouth. It doesn't matter. Not when he can see the surprise in Tokiya's face and it makes him have to bite back a chuckle at how proud that makes him.

“Oh? What are you going to do with me, Otoya?” Tokiya's voice is naturally deep anyway, but arousal had taken it down another octave and gave it low, scratchy, almost hoarse tone that was so unlike Tokiya's usual voice that Otoya felt proud to hear it. To have worked Tokiya up to this point.

“I'm sure you have some idea.” He winked at him, feeling a little silly doing it, but Ren's gaggle of fans always swooned when he did it, so it was sure it was fitting. Tokiya huffed softly in amusement, but he settled back against the mattress so Otoya took that as a positive reaction.

Fumbling in the top drawer of his bedside table, Otoya finds the small bottle of lubricant Natsuki had given him earlier in the year. Apparently a store had had some promotion or other on, as the bottle had that chick mascot Natsuki was so fond of all over it. Tokiya raised an eyebrow at the cutesy design and Otoya just shrugged.

“Natsuki.” Tokiya snorted and rolled his eyes, taking the bottle from him and ripping the plastic seal off the cap before opening it. He paused, his eyes narrowing, and sniffed the open bottle slowly.

“What is it?” Otoya shifted closer.

“It's scented.” Tokiya held the bottle over to Otoya so he could smell it. Otoya leant down until the aroma of fake over-sweet bananas hit him. He laughed softly.

“Well, that's different.” He went to take the bottle from Tokiya, and frowned when the other boy didn't relinquish it, instead squeezing a small amount of the substance (thankfully not brightly-coloured, else Otoya was unsure they'd be able to go through with this) into his palm. Perhaps he had misread this? Otoya opened his mouth to ask, when Tokiya's hand moved down between his own legs. _Oh_. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry, and he gripped a handful of the sheets. Tokiya glared at him a little, the pale skin of his cheeks noticeably pink,

“Don't stare so much.” His voice hitched at the end in a way that made Otoya unsure if he should be amused or aroused. Looking away obediently, he watched Tokiya's movements from the corner of his eye. This way he could concentrate more on the way Tokiya's breathing broke from deep and even, to staccato, and into a crescendo as he took in a harsh breath to smother a moan.

Shifting, Otoya's breath came in short hisses as he fought to stay still. He was sure he wouldn't last any longer when Tokiya poked his arm with the yellow bottle. Looking round, he bit his lip and took it from him slowly, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. Tokiya was sprawled over his bed (and Otoya didn't give a damn about washing the sheets if they would smell like Tokiya afterwards), his damp hair spread in little dark sweeping curls over the white pillows like brush strokes on canvas. One pale arm intersected the smooth lines of his hair and stretched out Tokiya's lithe form enough to exaggerate every rise and fall of his chest. His skin was flushed pink and red, and his eyes were half-lidded and nearly black, all pupil with lust.

“Well?” The corner of Tokiya's mouth pressed down, and one dark eyebrow quirked upwards as he watched the other boy.

“Sorry!” Otoya felt his own cheeks heat up and he knelt closer, licking his dry lips and carefully smearing a thick layer of the lubricant over his cock. His hand paused on it.

“Toki?”

“Hn?”

“You're okay with not using a condom, right?” He looked up at the other's face, watching him purse his lips slightly in frustration.

“Yes.”

“Sorry, sorry, just being sure.” Otoya wiped his hand off on the sheets and gave him a sheepish grin as he leant over him. He kissed him again, lightly tugging Tokiya's lower lip with his teeth as he positioned himself. Tokiya tugged his face away when Otoya's cock breached his body. A soft grunt left him along with several curses, and Otoya felt him tense up. He kissed Tokiya's jaw and grasped a handful of the pillow as he pushed the last few inches in, hanging his head once he was fully inside.

The two of them stayed immobile for a moment, and then Otoya drew back a little. He felt Tokiya tense below him, and he brushed his lips against his cheek and neck.

“You okay?” Tokiya had closed his eyes but opened one a sliver to stare up at him. He pressed his hips backwards against Otoya, forcing the inch that had left his body back inside. Otoya grinned and kissed him again.

“Gotcha.” He began to move then. His arms shook a little as he slowly drew out a few inches before reversing the motion. Tokiya's body was near impossibly hot and tight, and Otoya was sure he would never be able to look the other in the face again without remembering this moment. Tokiya shifted beneath him, and grasped his upper arm whilst his leg on the other side slid up over his hip. The angle was easier, and Otoya breathed his thanks against Tokiya's collarbone, able to concentrate on the tempo of his movements than concern for his partner. It put him off when Tokiya wriggled slightly now and then, and he paused to ask what he was trying to do when he felt the head of his cock brush something, and a low cry was torn from Tokiya's throat. He blinked, and then smirked with clarity, and pressed harder against that spot. The noise that left his lover almost sounded pained, and Otoya kept that angle even as he pulled back again.

It was a sure way to keep Tokiya vocal. Every inward movement drew some sound from him, and depending on the strength Otoya got moans, and even little whimpery noises when he withdrew. He was glad that Tokiya had screwed his eyes shut, as he doubted he would appreciate the proud grin all over his own face.

“Otoya.” His name was beautiful in Tokiya's mouth, and he leant down to kiss the dip in Tokiya's throat above his adam's apple, feeling the vocal chords vibrate with another moan.

“Mm?”

“Otoya...” He draws out the last vowel, and the hand on his arm releases its grip. Otoya almost protested until Tokiya grasped his erection and made a soft breathy sound. His eyes cracked open and Otoya couldn't help but kiss him and free one of his own hands from their tangle in the sheets to join Tokiya's. His fingers were calloused from years of guitar, and he made sure to press the rougher bits against the other's skin. He was unsure how well he would enjoy it, but then Tokiya's hips pressed up sharply into his hand, and Otoya bit back a chuckle, keeping his hand there.

Neither of them last much longer. Otoya is noisy when he comes, swearing and hissing Tokiya's name in the same breath as he pushes his hips harder into the other's. Tokiya is, in comparison, much quieter, and Otoya barely catches the syllables of his name amidst the heavy gasps that fall from his lover's lips. He pulls out carefully, only to flop next to Tokiya with a satisfied sigh. Slipping an arm around the other's waist, he tugs him closer and kisses him slowly. Tokiya is smiling faintly when they break apart and Otoya grins back.

They are both risking their positions here at the academy, their reputations, and thus their futures, but Tokiya thinks it is worth it. He has denied himself so much in pursuit of his career, and how could he hope to write and sing of love if he is unable to taste it for himself? Otoya is warm beside him, and he pulls Tokiya closer until his breathing lightly disturbs strands of dark hair. They are both a mess, but Tokiya cannot bring himself to care enough to want to slip out of this embrace. He cannot recall the last time someone held him like this, and he thinks then that it has been far too long. On the other side of the room, his phone's message light gently glows red and dims but Tokiya ignores it. Tomorrow he will return to his two-faced charade but for tonight he will remain truthful to himself.

 

_May I witness open-eyed  
let me remain where there is light._

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough porn of these two so I'm fixing that. 
> 
> Italicised lyrics are from Where There Is Light by VNV Nation.


End file.
